Pequeñas escapadas
by Eis Black
Summary: '-Lily, Harry es muy pequeño, no quiero dejarlo solo. - Cariño, llevas meses aquí encerrado con nosotros. Vete a dar una vuelta con Sirius, anda.'


**Pequeñas escapadas**

- Lily, Harry es muy pequeño, no quiero dejarlo solo – dije dubitativo mirándola.

- Cariño, llevas meses aquí encerrado con nosotros. Harry ya tiene ocho meses, estamos seguros aquí. Vete a dar una vuelta con Sirius, anda. Remus se quedará con nosotros – me miró con ternura, acariciándome la mejilla.

- Pero… no quiero separarme de vosotros – mis miedos estaban más que fundamentados. El Señor Tenebroso iba detrás de nosotros, buscando a mi hijo.

- Ve – dictaminó- Cada día estás de peor humor, así que haz el favor de irte unas horas a un bar muggle y volver sano y salvo con una sonrisa, ¿vale?

Esa mirada no admitía réplica. La abracé y le di un largo beso.

- Pero ten mucho, mucho cuidado – pidió mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Lo tendré – le di un último beso y salimos de la mano de la cocina.

Sirius tenía a Harry en brazos, incorporándolo un poco en su regazo sentado en el sofá mientras Remus le hacía carantoñas al bebé.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Sirius acomodando a su ahijado.

- Vámonos un rato – me agaché y cogí a mi hijo en brazos. El pequeño se aferró a mi hombro y comenzó a babearme el cuello. No me podía importar menos.

- Harry, papá se va a ir un rato – le hablé alzándolo a mi altura para que me viera la cara – Pórtate muy bien y cuida de mami y del tío Remus, ¿vale? – le besé la babosa mejilla y se lo entregué a mi mujer.

- Venga, vámonos ya, James- me lanzó la chaqueta de cuero – Vámonos a volar un rato.

Sirius le dio un breve beso a Remus antes de salir por la puerta. Lo seguí, sabiendo que no necesitaba decirle a Remus que cuidara de Lily. La quería mucho.

Sirius subió a la moto y encendió el motor. Con las botas militares y la chupa de cuero negras parecía en su elemento. Subí tras él y me abracé a su firme abdomen.

Sirius lanzó un grito de júbilo mientras aceleraba lo suficiente para despegarnos del suelo y comenzar a volar, encendiendo el hechizo de invisibilidad, y yo reí tras él.

Realmente necesitaba esto, sentir el ruido del motor, el viento en el rostro y a Sirius. Sirius, que siempre estaba a mi lado, apoyándome. Que se pasaba aburridas tardes con nosotros, cuando tenía tiempo, por no dejarnos solos. Que me lanzó una mirada indescifrable cuando le pedí que fuera el padrino de Harry, y sólo me dijo ''¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Cornamenta?'' antes de ahogarme en un abrazo. Que trabajaba como nadie para la Orden con tal de acabar de una puñetera vez con la amenaza. Y luego se preguntaban por qué era más que mi amigo, más que mi hermano. Prácticamente daríamos la vida el uno por el otro, sin dudar un segundo, y no era una simple metáfora en medio de una guerra.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté gritando por encima del viento, inclinándome sobre él.

- Ya lo verás – respondió a gritos.

Aceleró el motor, con un grito y riéndome a carcajadas alcé los brazos, divertido y eufórico, con el viento agitándome la ropa.

A las afueras de Londres descendimos y fuimos por la carretera a velocidad normal para no llamar la atención, ya visibles para todos.

Callejeamos un poco hasta parar frente a un bar lleno de muggles. Entramos, se apoyó en la barra y pidió para los dos. Se giró hacia mí.

- ¿Y bien, James? – preguntó observándome con los ojos negros como el carbón.

- ¿Qué? – repliqué.

- Que te desahogues de una maldita vez. No todo son unicornios rosas y arcoíris – dijo dando un trago a su bebida.

Suspiré inaudiblemente. Una vez más, Sirius me conocía tan bien o mejor que yo mismo. No tenía sentido fingir que todo era perfecto.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que Lily puede llegar a ser muy pesada? ¿Que Harry nos tiene noches en vela llorando? ¿Que cada día aumenta mi miedo a que nos encuentren o les pase algo a ellos o a vosotros? – dejé el vaso con fuerza en la barra después de bebérmelo en un par de tragos. – No tengo derecho a quejarme de nada. Es lo que quiero y lo que me toca. No lo cambiaría – esto de desahogarme parecía que daba resultado, sentía descargaba un peso de encima por contarlo. Aunque no fuera a cambiar nada.

- Bien, Cornamenta. Vamos progresando – sonrió irónico, acabando de beber su vaso. – Me voy a sacar el título de psicomago en experto en Potter.

- Que te den – respondí pegándole amistosamente en el hombro.

Seguimos hablando y bromeando un rato más, hasta que Sirius se levantó.

- Vámonos ya. Te voy a llevar a otro sitio.

Volvimos a subir a la moto, y salimos de Londres. Volando, dimos una vuelta por las suaves colinas que rodeaban la ciudad, cuando Sirius hizo descender la moto en un pequeño y solitario claro.

Bajó de la moto después de mi, avanzó unos pasos y se quedó mirando al cielo.

Sirius no estaba bromeando. Y si no lo hacía, es que era un momento serio. Uno de los pocos que iba a tener un su vida, se reía de las situaciones más adversas. Me situé a su lado, y miré al cielo. Era una noche oscura, de luna nueva, y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza. Miré a Sirius, con el rostro alzado y los ojos brillando con el reflejo de las estrellas.

- No podemos pararlo. No podemos parar lo que viene. – desvió su mirada para encontrarse con la mía. – Pero podemos luchar. Juntos, Jamie, siempre juntos.

Teníamos la misma altura, así que apenas se inclinó un poco para rozar sus labios con los míos.

Cuánto tiempo. Cuánto tiempo sin estar _juntos_. Desde el último año en Hogwarts, apenas nos habíamos besado una vez, y ya habían pasado tres años. Era reconfortante volver a sentir la boca de Sirius junto a la mía, sus fuertes brazos cerrándose en un apretado abrazo a mi espalda.

Por supuesto que quería a Lily. Por supuesto que Sirius quería a Lunático. Pero estos momentos eran nuestros, sólo nuestros, cuando nos entregábamos el uno al otro con algo más que un beso. No sabía cuánto lo había necesitado de nuevo hasta este momento. Dios, sí, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Sirius, quería que me hiciera olvidar hasta mi nombre.

Dominado por una necesidad repentina, le quité la chaqueta a tirones y me deshice de su camiseta negra, acariciando su torso sin telas de por medio. Sirius se deshizo de mi ropa con igual frenesí, mordiendo sin delicadeza la piel de mi cuello, pellizcándola y haciéndome sangre.

Con un gemido de dolor me aparté, pero no me dejó ir. Lamió la herida que me había hecho mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón y el pantalón, y metía la mano para acariciarme.

El gemido que solté esta vez distaba mucho del dolor. La mano de Sirius se sentía genial con mí, callosa del manillar de la moto, masturbándome con rudeza. Sacó la mano con un último apretón a la punta, sacándome otro gemido, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Lo imité, odiando cada segundo que no estábamos tocándonos, y cuando por fin nos deshicimos de las prendas me lancé sobre él besándole con furia y pegando por completo nuestros cuerpos.

- Espera – gruñó cogiendo la varita y transformando nuestras ropas en una manta.

Me pegué a él, chupándole el cuello y restregando nuestras erecciones, amasándole las nalgas y acariciando insinuante la hendidura.

Sirius gimió complacido, pero vio claras mis intenciones. Rió y me dio la vuelta, pegando mi espalda a su pecho y pellizcando dolorosamente mis pezones.

- Jamie, Jamie, ¿crees que soy una chica? – bajó otra mano a acariciarme, frotando el glande con el pulgar. El placer y el dolor se mezclaban de forma deliciosa. – Te equivocas. Aquí el único que va a poner el culo eres tú – siseaba con furia contenida en mi oído.

Con movimientos firmes me obligó a tumbarme boca arriba. Me incorporé un poco en los codos y Sirius se sentó en mi abdomen.

Sujetándose la erección con la mano, deslizó la punta por mis labios, manchándome de presemen que le goteaba. Mirándole a los ojos, me lamí los labios embadurnados, disfrutando de su sabor. Gimiendo ante la vista, y sujetándome la nuca me obligó a tragarlo poco a poco. Dios, sí, había echado de menos su sabor. Chupé y succioné con fuerza, escuchándole gemir y empujarme la boca más rápido. Lo bañé en saliva, empapándolo, y cuando ya creía que iba a acabar en mi boca me soltó.

Con la mirada nublada de placer me hizo dar la vuelta, quitándose de encima de mí. Se arrodilló entre mis piernas y me alzó la cadera. Me sentía expuesto, medio arrodillado con las piernas abiertas, casi podía sentir la mirada de Sirius clavada en mi culo.

- Jamie… - gimió un segundo antes de sentir su lengua, húmeda y traviesa, deslizándose sobre mi entrada. Me retorcí y arqueé la espalda con un jadeo. Se dedicó a lamerme, a deslizar su lengua dentro de mí, abriéndome, dilatándome.

Se apartó y gimoteé frustrado. Al instante lo tenía encima, lamiéndome el oído, y con la punta de su erección encajada entre mis nalgas, lista para atravesarme.

No me había preparado lo suficiente, apenas me había abierto un poco, pero no podía importar menos. Lo necesitaba, ya.

Comenzó a empujar, abriéndose paso con firmeza y gimiendo por la estrechez. _Y qué estrechez_, pensé, sentía que me estaba partiendo con su grueso miembro, punzadas de dolor bajándome la excitación.

Paró a mitad de camino, jadeando, sudando, tratando de controlarse. Dominado por un placer masoquista me eché hacia atrás con un empujón, empalándome por completo en él, arrancándole un gemido y un grito de dolor por mi parte.

Dios, los músculos de mi entrada punzaban de dolor, brutalmente abiertos después de tantos años. Pero ese dolor se mezclaba con el placer de sentir el miembro de Sirius dentro de mí, de estar entregándome de ese modo. La mano de Sirius me acariciaba, calmándome, renovando mi erección. Con cuidado se deslizó fuera de mí y volvió a entrar lentamente un par de veces, acostumbrándome. Más, más, necesitaba más. Tomé la iniciativa moviendo más rápido las caderas, y Sirius se dejó de mariconadas y con un gruñido comenzó a follarme de verdad.

Grité cuando rozó mi próstata, agitando las caderas desesperado contra él. Quería que lo volviera a hacer otra vez. Me cogió mejor las caderas, cambiando el ángulo de las penetraciones, y no me dejó un momento de respiro. Ya no tenía control sobre mí mismo, cada vez que presionaba deliciosamente en mi interior sólo podía gritar, mi polla chorreando presemen sobre la manta y la mano de Sirius. Presionó ese punto de fuego más fuerte en una embestida, y no pude soportarlo. Mi entrada se apretaba en espasmos atrapando a Sirius en mi interior, y me corría en la mano de Sirius, entre escalofríos de placer, gimiendo y derrumbándome.

Apenas me percaté de que Sirius también se descontrolaba, clavándose hasta el fondo y mordiéndome la nuca mientras se vaciaba en mi interior, llenándome.

Cayó encima de mí jadeando. La cara ladeada, su mejilla contra la mía recuperando la respiración.

Algo viscoso se deslizaba por mi entrada, mojando la manta, aun cuando el miembro de Sirius continuaba en mi interior, ya fláccido.

Se retiró, tumbándose a mi lado. Me incorporé buscando la varita, y realicé los hechizos pertinentes para limpiarnos antes de volverme hacia Sirius.

Tumbado le lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y el codo en el suelo, observándome con sus ojos negros ya saciados.

Me sentía tranquilo, sosegado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Sabía que lo necesitabas.

- Me conoces muy bien

- Lo sé.

- Gracias

- No las des.

Lo miré interrogante.

- Jamie, Jamie, - repitió incorporándose y cogiéndome la cara con las manos, juntando las frentes – Por ti, lo que sea. Y esto no es ningún sacrificio, créeme. - me lamió el labio inferior.

- Volvamos ya. Lily estará preocupada – al pensar en ella sentí una punzada de culpabilidad.

Nos vestimos, volviendo a transfigurar la manta, ya limpia, en nuestras ropas.

No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido. No me había acostado con Sirius desde que me había casado hasta ahora. Y él también tenía pareja.

Antes de que subiera a la moto le cogí del brazo.

- Espera – lo miré a los ojos pero en seguida retiré la mirada – Lily y Remus... - no necesité decir más para que adivinara mis dudas.

- James. Los queremos. Por supuesto que sí, Lily es tu vida y Lunático la mía. Pero nos pertenecemos. No intentes negarlo. Esto es una unión más… , espiritual. - le costaba decir las cosas tan íntimas y obvias en voz alta – Ahora volveremos a nuestras vidas, tú con tu mujer y tu hijo y yo con Remus. Hasta que algo nos supere y nos necesitemos. ¿Te queda claro? No hay arrepentimientos. - me acunaba las mejillas y me miraba a los ojos.

- Sí – lo besé otra vez, con la misma intensidad que el primer beso.

-Acabadas las ñoñerías, Cornamenta, honra a esta moto con tu fabuloso trasero .

Ya está. Sirius volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Sacudiendo la cabeza, monté tras él y nos elevamos en el cielo de Londres, invisibles, de vuelta a casa.

Cuando llegamos Lily estaba dormida en el sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de Remus mientras él leía. Alzó los ojos del libro cuando llegamos, pero no dejó de acariciar el pelo de Lily.

- No la despertéis – susurré. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Lily dormir tan tranquila, y no quería despertarla.

Remus se levantó apoyando la cabeza de mi mujer en un cojín.

- Gracias por quedarte – dije bajito a Remus.

- Eso ni se menciona. Lily es mi mejor amiga – sonrió.

- Está bien.- cogí a Lily en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio.

Canuto y Lunático se fueron silenciosamente, y yo acosté a Lily en la cama, quitándole la ropa. Me acerqué a la cuna de Harry para observarle, Dormía con los bracitos a los lados de la cabeza, y sonreí con ternura. Mi hijo. Nadie lo tocaría. Le acaricié la mejilla, y me desvestí para meterme bajo las sábanas con Lily. Me abracé a ella, que suspiró dormida y se acomodó en mis brazos, y me dispuse a dormir.

Unos meses después, rompí la silenciosa promesa que le hice a mi mejor amigo de hacer frente al Señor Tenebroso juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
